Innocent Deception
by snowangel729
Summary: Bella loved Edward but he left her and then comes back 8 years later and offers her something she cant refuse.
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if the man you loved left you after sleeping with you and telling you he loves you, and you end up marrying someone else and when they die they show up in your life like nothing happened. This is what happened to Bella Swan, she loved Edward but he left her and she married someone else. But when he walks back through her door as if he never left and offering her a proposition that is too good to pass up.


	2. Chapter 2

If you like it, please review and I will write more!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up to a blue jay chirping outside her window. It brought a smile to her face, she didn't smile much anymore,but when she did it lit her entire face up. She drew back her covers, and slipped on her blue fuzzy slippers before heading downstairs. Her house, a sprawling white victorian, was cold, and Bella thought she could see her breath. She walked down into her aunt Sara's room and saw that she was shivering even under her blanket. She grabbed a blanket from the closet in the hall and placed it over her aunt. She then began to think of what led her to being in such a desolate place without heat and other burdens that laid upon her shoulders. She thought, Damn him, Damn Patrick. Patrick was her ex husband and he had died two years ago. When he died he had left them in so much debt from his gambling that they barely made it by, Bella worked at a Coffee Shoppe on exit 100, and her aunt took care of Ilieria. When she thought of Ilieria, she smiled and and then walked to the little girl's room. Ilieria had soft brown hair with tints of bronze in it that curled around her face and skin that looked like ivory, and a rosebud mouth. She was so breathtaking beautiful, that Bella could not think that this was her daughter, she didn't think that this enchanting creature could be her lovely daughter. She kissed her and then hurried to the kitchen and made some toast and took it up to her room where she began to eat while getting changed for work. She then walked back downstairs and left a note for Ilieria telling her she loved her, and walked out the door. She got into her old Nissan Sentra, it was black, part of the paint rusted and sometimes the door had trouble shutting, though it got her whereever she wanted to go. She then drove 10 miles to the Coffee Shoppe, got out and walked inside, she went and punched in and as soon as she did, one of her coworkers, Natalie a pretty blonde with green eyes and a figure that was in the shape of an hourglass, came over and exclaimed, Wow look at that hot guy that just came in! She didn't say this very often, but when she did Bella usually thought the guys were very ugly, but still she decided to look up and when she did, she was shocked and slightly afraid. It was Edward Cullen, the guy who had slept with her and broke her heart. She turned to Natalie, and said, would you mind handling this customer, I am gonna get ready for the breakfast rush. She walked away and felt his eyes watch her as she began to get cups and saucers ready for cups of coffee. Withing five minutes, Natalie came back over and said, he doesnt want me to take his order he wants you to come take his order. Bella looked over at him and met his eyes. Slowly she began to walk towards him as if moving in a trance. When she finally got to his table she looked down at him, and he said, Sit down and talk to me, I have a proposition. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! I love to hear that at least someone likes to read my stories!

Bella sat down carefully and yet gracefully, her feet just barely touching the tile floor. She kept her head down looking at the tabletop that was a nice sunshine yellow. She could feel Edward's eyes on her, silently commanding her to look up. She did, and felt a strange sensation that she had not felt in 8 years. She finally got up the courage, and said, "Edward I thought we were done...you left me". Edward's eyes clouded over with guilt or depression she couldn't tell which. He opened his mouth and said, "Bella not a day goes by that I dont think of you, the way your skin feels like satin and your lips like is why I came back, I thought that if I could somehow get you out of my system, that maybe I could move on." Bella felt as if she slapped, and yet she was wondering still what he wanted. "Edward, that still doesn't explain what you want." she said. Edward looked puzzled by the frown on her face, and said," I want to sleep with you as many times as it take to get you out of my head and thoughts. I know that you and I could help one another, I know you need help financially and you now know how I need help." Bella was outraged, "So you think you can waltz back into my life and try to have sex with me and give me money in return." she screeched. She got up and practically ran towards Natalie, whom she told that she needed to go home. Natalie hesitantly agreed, and Bella ran out the back door of the Coffee Shoppe. She got into her Nissan and revved her engine spinning up gravel and she pulled out of the shop. She drove home and got out and ran inside to Ilieria's room, where her daughter was still sleeping and pulled back the covers slightly and got into the bed with her cuddling up to her daughter and listening to her even breathing. She would do anything to keep her daughter safe, even if it meant that Edward would never know this precious child was his, she would not put her child through the pain of Edward leaving, Bella knew how bad it hurt. She closed her eyes and listening, listening for the slight sound of tires in the driveway. She knew who it would be and she was expecting him, at any moment,and just as she closed her eyes she heard that sound, and the sound of a door shutting.

Please Review!!! I will add more! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the good reviews! Someone asked me in my last chapter why would Edward propose something this scandalous to Bella, well here is your answer.**

Edward POV

I got out of the car, my favorite, silver Volvo. I looked at the house that Bella lived in, it was in one word a dump. The paint was peeling, the yard was littered with children's toys and one of the windows was cracked. I shut my door, and looked at the toys, could it be possible that Bella had a child with the man she had married, Patrick? I wasn't sure, I could picture Bella sleeping with that man, and having his children, it gave me a flash of anger and jealousy. There was no way my Bella would do this to me. She is not your Bella, I quickly told myself. I then thought back to why I was here, it had been eight years since, I had last saw Bella.

I remembered her beautiful smile, and the way her eyes darkened when I kissed her luscious lips. She was the rich girl, and I was from a poor family, I couldn't believe that she was interested in me. I knew after awhile I would have to leave to go out into the world to make my fortune. I left, with $2,000 dollars in my pocket from her father if I would leave. I did, but I thought her every night, about how she had betrayed me, that she didn't love me, she just used me. Her father told me of her plans to marry Patrick, a guy who was very rich. I came back, because I couldn't get her out of my mind, and if I think I can sleep with her as many times as it takes to sweat her out of system.

I then, stepped up to the porch, knowing what my plans were. I knocked on the door, and a frail old lady answered, she looked maybe 50 or 60. She had gray hair, and eyes the same color of Bella's. I asked as politely as possible, "Ma'am, I was wondering if I could speak to a Mrs. Bella Forester?" (Bella's married name) She looked confused for a moment, and then said," If you would mind coming back later, because I think she is sleeping still."

I thanked her and turned thinking, Bella you can't keep running from me, eventually I will catch you….


End file.
